You Changed Me
by Jessantha
Summary: Very bad title! This is a story when Zero comes back to see Nina, but I twisted it a bit so what has happened to Nina is different etc. ZXN
1. Missing You

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic ever! SO! I decided I really wanted to do one on Mamotte Lollipop! I suppose I have twisted the story a bit – OK a LOT! I just hope it passes whatever standards it needs to, I hope it isn't too bad! **

**Oh, and I put stream because I thought river was too big, I am sure streams can get quite deep, can they not? Also, that scene...I couldn't think of anything else for them to fall into! If it is too lame please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mamotte Lollipop or Madotte Mamotte Lollipop or any of the characters. **

* * *

Memories flash through my mind. Not just any memories.

_Our memories._

All those times when he said my name, he laughed with me, he fought with me...all those happy times. The times when I would look up at his handsome, happy face, smiling down at me in his flamboyant manner. He told me one day. He said those words. Those words that I had yearned to hear, every minute, every second I had spent with him.

The words, "I love you."

FLASHBACK

"Nina...there is something I need to tell you before I leave. Something that has been on my mind a while now...how can I find the words to describe this feeling that has grown over me, it makes my heart flutter just to look at that person. She's so beautiful, I have tried so many times to tell her...that I love her, Nina I love her!" He gazes up at me, a blush creeping across his face.

I gasp.

"You love her! Who is _her_?"

I choke out my words, tears suddenly start streaming down my face, tears that had threatened to shed many times before, but he would always stop them – for he, was my cure. He reached out to me, to embrace me, console me. Oh, how I long to go and pour out my troubles to him. His worried face made me only cry harder. Oh I want to feel him near me. I want him. To tell him I love him.

**No.**

No, I can't. He has found someone else. _Not me. _

I can't take it any more. I run down the grass bank, tripping over scattered twigs, leaves crunching under my feet; the sound of my heart breaking all over again.

'_Why! Why me! Why do I have to have these feelings? Why can't I be happy for him? Oh please, someone tell me why...'_ These thoughts race through my mind; I don't know where I am running. I'm just running, running, away from him...away from my love.

I can feel the hot wet tears racing down my cheeks, flying off behind me - the tears that tell the story of my life, each one part of my hidden emotions, my thoughts, my hopes and dreams.

I come to the steep banks either side of the stream. I can't jump it! I am running to fast, it happens in a blur; my foot slips, one minute I am running the next I am falling downwards towards the stream.

"NINA!!" A yell from behind me says my name.

Someone grabs my hand. Together we are falling, falling.

SPLASH!!

I am wet, my clothes are soaked! I shiver, my body sending chills through me. I crawl to the edge of the stream were the water flows shallow. Then my wave of emotions come flooding back, filling my head with my previous thoughts. I look up.

He is there of course. We fell together. His hair is dripping wet, his shirt soaked through.

"Nina! Nina are you okay? I am so sorry! I shouldn't have let you go! Oh Nina, you must be freezing!"

He pulls me close, this time I cannot resist. I sob into the crook of his neck. Why am I crying? Ugh I must seem so immature!

"I didn't think you would have reacted the way you did...what I was going to say was, Nina, you're the girl that I love...I love you."

He pauses. The silence between us not awkward, but lingers in the air, waiting for one of us to break it. I almost choke. I look up. Is he lying? He just said he loved me! No! This can't be true? Can it? Should I trust him?

_Yes._

"I love you too."

The words seem small and quiet against the soft breeze that tugs and my hair, begging it to come free of the ribbons I was wearing. Our eyes meet..

"Ever since I met you...I felt something for you. I tried to push it away, but it still grew and grew inside me..."

He trails off an looks at the running water beneath us. I can only say one thing right now;

"Me too."

He crawls over beside me, and places his hands on my waist. I gasp inwardly and automatically put my hands on his shoulders. He leans down, one moment we are gazing into each others eyes, he next we are kissing...

END FLASHBACK

_My first kiss._

I can't believe it. He has been gone for a year now, a whole year. Every time I rang him he had to go somewhere. So I stopped ringing, and although he sent e-mails I never sent them back. If he was so busy I convinced myself he didn't need me to be bothering him every day. Every week. Every month. No. I didn't need to bother him at all.

Since the incident two months since he left that was they day I never called, never e-mailed, never contacted him.He had mede it clear that he didn't need me. I had made myself determined to make myself flawless. I would make myself pretty, popular, smart and most of all I had to be perfect.

Then I would show him how much I had changed - how I had changed for the better. No longer would I be the flat chested girl who couldn't cook, or who always threw major tantrums when he was around. I remember now, looking in the mirror that day. I would make myself perfect.

So here I am. I have made myself this way, but if people could see beneath this show that I put on every day of my life, if they could see my feelings, I doubt they would like to be like me after all.

So all I do now is wait. Wait, wait and wait.

Wait for the return of my beloved Zero.

**Was it lame? Was it even worse than that? Was it not worth reading? Please review and tell me what you think! I can take criticism! I am sorry if it is very short, I am not sure what size chapters should be! XD**


	2. The Red Car

**Well here is Chapter 2! I am sooo sorry I haven't been able to write any more; there are a few excuses but I take all of the blame, I just have a habit of forgetting about these things! I looked at some other stories and decided that this length was about right, I don't think I am going to make them any shorter, it really annoys me with short chapters sometimes! **

**I was really happy with the amount of people who reviewed, I am glad the first chapter was a success (in my eyes!), thank you to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mamotte! Lollipop or any of the characters.**

* * *

My alarm clock rang, shaking me up from my dreams. 5:30. I trudged over to my wardrobe, and pulled out my running gear. Slamming the front door to my house, checking it was locked, I started off jogging down the road. This is how I start my day continuously. Being healthy goes with the perfect image, I had concluded this many months ago.

Soon, I was awake, my feet no longer feeling like lead, my eyes wide and my senses responsive. Now more aware of my surroundings, I took in what would have been the sweet smell of newly-mown grass and the blue, bright sky which welcomed me with open arms – had it been last year, of coarse. This is one of the times in my life where I can be myself, where I don't have to perform to my peers, who eagerly await my every move. I don't even have any real friends any more, I am so fake. It's a time where I can just relax and let the whole mask go. My pace is stronger, more springier than when I started off, I close my eyes, and open them again, rarely missing the lamp-post to my left.

_'Eeek! I hope no body saw that! How embarrassing...' _I glance around me, fortunately no one did. After resuming my run, I notice a red car.

_'Weird...it looks familiar' _Maybe it's because my head it filled up with other things at the moment but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

After standing for a few moments puzzling over where I could have seen it before, I shrug my shoulders and carry on with my run. Glancing at my watch, I realize that it's time to head back or home. I pick up the pace, and take one last look at the car. I frown, I _have_ seen it somewhere before!

-FLASHBACK-

I stood at the door of my house, thank goodness my parents were out! I try not to cry, but before I know it, the tears are running down my face. I have said goodbye to Ichi, but Zero...he looks so distant, how am I going to live _a whole year _without him? It's impossible! Why does he have to leave now, after we had finally confessed our feelings for each other? I knew he had to leave one day, but it had never dawned on me how close that time was.

He strides over, his fixed on me, I can't look away. He embraces me, and holds me tight, I never want to let go...never. I sob into his jacket, he whispers in my ear.

'Nina, I'll come back, I promise, this day, next year. I'll never forget you and I hope that I shall not to come back and find you with another man. If this happens, my heart would be broken, and never to be mended again by anyone but you.'

I gasp.

_So he really does feel about me this way? Gee, I should stop crying and pull myself together!_

I look up into his unusually desolate blue eyes. Ruffling his hair and laughing I say; 'Don't worry about me old boy! It's me that should be worrying about _you!_ Look after him Ichi won't you?'

He forces a grim smile, returns a shallow nod and walks off to wait in the car, my farewells to him hadn't been nearly so hard as this. I know he was only going for a year, but I had soon grew accustomed to seeing him everyday, I thought nothing of it.

I carry on jokingly, 'And how you think I would ever dream of going off with another man-' My voice cracks, and I start sobbing all over again. 'I was so naive! I was so wrapped up in my emotional hurricane I didn't even think about how you felt! I am so sorry. I know this trip means so much to you. I shouldn't be so attached to you and I promise I won't in the future.'

'Nina...' Zero starts to bend down to kiss me but I nudge him in the chest.

Why did I do that?

He withdraws, I see a flicker of hurt in his eyes before he covers it up with a false grin. 'See you next year – idiot!' He runs down the gravel drive the stones crunching underneath his shoes – that's how I feel now.

_Crunch._

I laugh and reply,

'Same goes for you – jerk!'

Perhaps we were both trying to cover up our emotions by referring to each other by our old nicknames, but I can assure you now, it certainly wasn't working for me.

One final wave, and they were whisked away into the summer skies, soon all that was left of them was a red dot amongst the feathery clouds.

-END FLASHBACK-

_That's it!_

A red dot. A red car. _Ichi's _red car.

Oh. My. Pineapple.

No way. No flipping way. Just fucking NO.

They can't be back.

_They can't!_

They can.

No...they can't.

I mean, how many red cars are there in Japan? Lots. Hundreds! Thousands! Millions maybe! Of coarse they couldn't be back. It was probably just some old duffer's car who decided they wanted something flashy.

_But how many red sports cars are there in this area?_

...

Loads! I have been so busy with studying and sports lately that I haven't noticed how many people have been moving in and out of the area! Yes, that's it, I have been to busy to notice!

_How can you be so sure? Hasn't it been nearly a year since they left?_

Sure enough, it was. I checked my calender everyday, counting them down, one by one. So now why did I feel a lurch in my stomach, and I felt as though spiders were invading my guts? This battle inside my head woke up my thoughts once again.

Since, the day when Zero and Ichi left everything went down hill. My world went from a rainbow sweetshop to a black and white tunnel of depression. My candy cane trees became wilting shadows mourning and dying everyday. My choirs of flowers singing with happiness turned into paper ornaments, their strength disappeared like a bullet in a chaotic war zone. My candy floss clouds into lingering smog. The joyful children playing on the streets into lifeless and animated characters. My azure lake of a sky into a motionless mirror; reflecting the melancholy back into my life – there was no escape. Wherever I walked the life out of everything drained out with me. That's the way it seemed.

Before I knew it, I was at the door of my home. I glance at my wristwatch. I better hurry up.

Racing upstairs, I begin my usual routine; shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, have breakfast. When I decided that I had to be perfect I knew it wouldn't come easy so in the mornings I follow a strict regime to keep me in order.

After grabbing my bags and stuffing a handful of cornflakes in my mouth (I have to say that breakfast is not my favourite meal of the day!) I race out the door, and lock it.

I grab my bike and pedal furiously down the road and make my way to the gym. Soon I am changed and ready on time with some time to warm up before I start my practice. I love rhythmic gymnastics, it really makes me feel as though I can just let everything go – all the anger and frustration that I keep locked inside of me, I can just let go!

Pressing 'play' on the CD Player, I lets the rhythm of the piano whisk me away as I snatch up my ribbon and perform a few simple exercises before I move onto some of the trickier moves. All I can hear is the thudding of my feet as I land from my splits leaps and and cossack jumps. I love it when I am alone like this in the gym. This morning I get the luxury of having it all to myself, without the moans and whines of the juniors, no moody coach barking down my ear that I better pull my finger out if I expected to qualify for the internationals.

Yet something feels different about today...I feel as though I am being watched. I glance around quickly but I don't see anyone there. Tossing my ribbon to the side I pick up the pair of clubs, perform some mills, then throw them up in the air. Before I attempt to catch them I perform some leaps and a backwards walkover and halfway in doing this I notice a tall, slender figure leaning against the door frame to the reception room.

Blue hair.

Blue eyes.

_Zero._

* * *

**Tee hee! :) If you want to know what rhythmic gymnastics is type it into YouTube and click on the first video. I totally love it myself, I could go on about it forever! That's why she kind of does it...sorry if I ruined the character. :S**

**Hmm...some parts were really cheesy weren't they? Ah well! And about the whole Oh My Pineapple it's a habit of mine, thought I might include it!I have half of chapter three written up now, it deends whether I can be bothered...**

**Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMP (lol!), I haven't written for agesssssss. Sooooooooooooo sorry. With my training, and all my homework I am all caught up in teen life! Lol!**

**Note: Let me just tell you now; clubs are actually quite heavy when you throw them high enough and they hurt a lot. :D I don't have anything else to say so here we go.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mamotte Lollipop or any of the characters**

Zero.

Crashing to the floor in mid walkover I open my mouth to speak but before I can say a single word, the clubs come hurtling down one after the the other.

_Clunk._

The club lands square in the middle of my head and feeling rather dazed, I begin to laugh hysterically, I barely notice him running over and before he can reach me -

_Clunk._

My world begins to spin, and for some reason I stop laughing and feel this is the appropriate time to start singing 'Can't Touch This'. My mood changes again as I slump sideways give a small sob and my head hits the floor.

'Nina! Hey!! Nina!' A male voice is saying my name. Hmm.. sounds like Zero. I hate it when he comes and wakes me up. I am going to have to talk to him about waking me up so early. I mean, it's not like 10 more minutes later is going to hurt is it?

'Okay, 10 more minutes sir bossy boots' I mumble into something no where near as comfy as my feather pillow I am accustomed to at home.

'Earth to Nina! You just blacked out! You really freaked me out; laughing, singing and crying!?' The voice says again.

_Wait a second!_

I open my eyes abruptly and find myself staring into the face of Zero.

_Oh my pineapple he is H-O-T!!_

I scream, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE BACK! I BLACKED OUT! YOU'RE BACK! WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND ME? AND WHY ARE YOU TOTALLY HOTTER THAN EVER?'

Oops.

I didn't _quite _mean to say the last bit.

He grins at me, 'Why thank you! I can say the same for you though! I didn't recognise you there!'

_Ahhhh!_

I am to stressed! I can guess a panicky look came over my face, which, by the way, was beetroot red.

I roll out of his arms and crouch down facing the other way. I need to calm down, this is all happening to fast! He totally caught me off guard. This is _not _going to plan! But now he has seen it all! Now he knows I am a fake what is he going to do? Tell everyone?And what am I going to do about the 'missed phone calls' and the abandoned emails. He can't find out I am a fraud! Not Zero of all people!

Before I have the chance to do anything I find myself being hugged from behind.

I begin to speak, 'I -'

'Nina...' He interrupts my speech, his voice is soft and serious now, 'I...I've missed you.' He turns me around to look at him. I look at my feet but he lifts my chin and looks me in the eye. 'I just want to know if you feel the same way...when you stop contacting me, I thought that you really had found someone else. I...I just want you to know that, even if you have found someone else, that you are and always will be my number one. Never forget that.' He looks strained as he whispers this.

Now I realise what damage my foolishness has caused. I was so concerned about myself that it never occurred to me that Zero might feel the same way about me. That me being immature was causing him this much pain. I always know there was a side of me that was sly and deceitful – surely my faked perfection was more than enough to prove that – but I never intended to be that way with Zero. Not the one person who was my number one. He was all I had left. He went away when I couldn't bear it and because of that he got a stab in the back for it. Great Nina. Just _great. _

I am so disgusted with myself. I cover my face up with my hands and cry openly into them. I didn't care any more. If I really was this bad then what use was there in pretending?

'Nina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?'He tries to prise my hands away from my face but I am having none of it. 'Is it my fault? Should I go?'

'No.' I manage, between sobs. 'It's all my fault. I thought you were to good for me and you didn't need me. I was deluded. I thought it was best if I moved on too, which is what you clearly seemed to be doing.' I bring my hands away from my face and gaze into his understanding eyes,'What you left, I saw how much I relied on you and I pledged from that moment on that I would be independent and in doing so I haven't been able to truly trust anybody ever since. Then I saw your car on the street and I was scared. I thought that if you came back my past would start to unravel. Now that your here I realise just how much I missed you and how much I need you. But it's all my fault. I brought it on myself.'

By now I was staring into his eyes with confidence in what I was saying. 'Yet I promise you, I haven't laid my eyes on another man since you left. There is no doubt about that.'

His face floods with relief, concern, and happiness,'I think you simply made a mistake and in doing so you learned from it. It was my fault for leaving you.'

'No.' I say, 'it was me. My fault.'

'No!' Zero says 'I'm just happy your safe.'

'Huh? What do you mean _safe?' _I reply looking into his eyes. They are suddenly filled with worry, and I shuffle round to face him properly.

'Well...' He starts.

**Kind of random huh? Well anyway, sorry it' s so short, I just wanted to get something up :) Next time!**


End file.
